Stealing Shadows
Stealing Shadows is the Crackback (Arena Crackback) event that started on September 26, 2012 at 17:00 PDT and lasted until September 30, 2012 at 16:59 PDT. Clans Important note: If you just gained these clans during this event, you can no longer gain mastery and get the new suits simply by wearing the suit. You get new suits through event rewards or challenges. You gain mastery by using the jewels. Spiner Clan *First suit gained at X pts *Second suit gained at X pts *Third suit gained at x Pts Equipment (Weapon: Point of Honor , Armor: Spiner Helm, Tool: Coat of Many Quills) Silverback Clan *First suit gained by taking down Stage 2 boss (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 15) *Second suit gained by taking down the Stage 4 boss (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 50) *Third suit gained at 180000 pts(allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 100) Equipment (Weapon: Doublepounder, Armor: Silverback Helm, Tool: Silverback Sash) Rank Rewards Epic Suit 1-1000 Special Clan Gear Jewel (M) Dragon Ore ____ Back To Events Tips & Tricks * Save the Sandstills for Grand Thiefs or the raid bosses (you can use it in a raid). You are likely to get silver or gold equipment if you kill the Grand Thiefs in one battle. However, you may want to wait until you are at a higher stage, as the types of equipment you can get from Golden Alugias will get better the higher stage you are. * When you don't have a currently open Raid boss, discipline for saving your stamina until you have 3 battle turns later in the raid is helpful for getting a 3 battle turn attack that is more likely to give you MVP status. Note if you are doing this try to remember the end time of the Raid boss. * When Raids are announced it may be a good idea to save gaining a level for use during a raid depending on the timing. That way you can use your battle turns, level and use them again in the raid! * Use the auto-slot mechanism to find the best gear. Most gear so far is only X2 as powerful in this event, so if you have very good gear already event gear may not be better. * When you have finished the final stage that is "ready" and are waiting on the next stage to be opened do the pawns you kill count towards the next stage? **Not in past events. *What has been the lag time for adding additional stages in the past? **Usually the next day, in some cases though it has been 2 days *Do you need to save stamina in preparation for raid battles, or just battle turns? **Yes, you need stamina to initially find the raid boss. After you find the raid boss in a mission (using stamina) he goes to your time challenge and you no longer need to use stamina to fight him, however the intial meeting should need stamina unless there is a scenario where you have no stamina left, attempt to move, and the raid boss icon appears in the mission.) **Update: With the new team-based raid system, you are automatically notified of the next raid boss once your team and your opposing team take down the raid boss. You shouldn't need stamina to find the raid boss in the crackdown event+ if you are on an active team. *Can you meet the raid boss subsequent times to his initial defeat through going through the mission? **Yes, you can encounter the raid boss more than once. Raid bosses get stronger the more you encounter (or possibly the longer the raid event goes on). Once you get the Raid Boss, I recommend keeping your energy until it is done. Unless you are close to lvl up to get more stamina. That way you can possible get the Raid boss again after. Category:Events Category:Crackdown